


Disrespecting the Dojang

by BlackBat09



Series: Bat's Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Martial Arts, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBat09/pseuds/BlackBat09
Summary: TaeKwonDo has five simple tenets.After a round of heavy sparring between Michael and Jeremy, Tenet 4 (Self-Control) exits the room.





	Disrespecting the Dojang

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill for an anon on tumblr: "27 or 29 with Jeremy/Michael please <3"  
> I picked 27: Competition/wrestling  
> Enjoy!

_ Charyot. _

_ Kyongrye. _

_ Chumbi. _

_ Sijak. _

Sparring with Jeremy is honestly so much damn fun. Michael hates that they’re never paired together in tournaments; despite being close in rank, they’re not in the same weight class, and no judge in their right mind will match them anyway, based on their height difference.

A height difference that really doesn’t mean much as Michael steps inside of a kick that nearly hit him in the face, Jeremy’s shin hitting Michael’s forearm block, jolting him hard enough that Michael feels it in his teeth, knows there’s going to be a bruise despite the two layers of padding from his and Jeremy’s gear.

He grins at Jeremy through his mouthguard, the shorter man’s shoulders shaking before he bounces on the balls of his feet, switching his feet back and forth as he dances around Michael, his movements daring Michael to try something. Michael lets himself bounce a little, turning as he watches Jeremy, watches his brown eyes and the set of his shoulders, trying to predict his next move.

He sees Jeremy’s left shoulder twitch and instinctively blocks his left side, stopping the first roundhouse, but Jeremy’s unfazed, left leg bouncing back towards the ground as his right snaps up in a second roundhouse, the top of Jeremy’s foot smacking  _ hard _ against Michael’s upper arm. Michael grunts behind his mouthguard, rushing Jeremy with two quick punches as the lad gets used to being on the ground again and then quickly ducking out of Jeremy’s range, making the younger man chase him. Jeremy’s excitement is catching; Michael finds himself up on his toes now, switching his stance up as they eye each other.

A match can’t be all teasing, though, so Michael makes the next move, a sidekick that Jeremy barely blocks, both hands in front of his chest, leaving his side open for Michael’s spinning hook, heel digging into Jeremy’s chest guard, and Michael’s kihap is loud and exhilarated as his foot hits the ground again, unable to keep the grin off his face even as Jeremy unleashes one of his lethal axe kicks. Michael dodges back; he doesn’t want that bruise on his shoulder, no thanks; and ducks back in with the intent to punch Jeremy, only to have the other man’s fist drive itself into his chest, knocking Michael’s breath out of him for a split second before he staggers back. Their eyes meet; Jeremy checking to see if Michael’s alright; and when he nods, sparring resumes.

The lads get lost in it all, the heat and the sweat and the shouts that accompany every strike, both their voices growing hoarse as they go all in, punching and kicking until they break apart, staring each other down before they both go back to attention, bowing to each other before they spit out their mouth guards, breathless laughter filling the dojang.

“That hook kick hurt like a  _ bitch,  _ dude; my ribs are gonna be sore for a week,” Jeremy chuckles, tugging at the velcro on his chinstrap so that he can pull off his headgear, the sweaty mess of helmet hair making Michael laugh that much harder.

“You’re gonna complain about the hook kick? You nearly took my head off with a couple of those roundhouses, jerk,” he teases back, pulling off his own headgear and running his hand through his own damp curls, fluffing them up after being stuck in his helmet for so long.

“Headshots are extra points!” Jeremy chirps, reaching behind his back to tug at the bow at the bottom of his chest gear laces, loosening the criss-crossed ties as he shoots Michael a grin. “Besides, you’ve got headgear, don’t you?”

“Yeah, it’s gonna make sure my head doesn’t hit the ground too hard when you knock it off my shoulders,” Michael scoffs, cracking his neck before he shucks off his arm guards, tossing them to the floor alongside his helmet. The lads help each other shed their chest guards, just as they helped lace each other up, more gear piling up between them on the padded floor. Jeremy’s untying his belt when Michael moves up behind him, wrapping his arms around Jeremy and nuzzling his neck, dropping a few kisses on his hot skin that make Jeremy shiver despite himself.

“Michael… Have some respect, we’re in the dojang,” he mumbles, putting his hands over Michael’s and squeezing, not pushing him away just yet.

“Aw, c’mon, Lil’ J,” Michael hums, laying more dry kisses up his neck and nipping at Jeremy’s earlobe, grinning as Jeremy squirms in his arms. “I’m all fired up, babe. Kicking your ass made me horny.”

That gets to Jeremy, the younger man making a shocked noise and turning in Michael’s arms so that they’re chest to chest and he can point his finger in Michael’s face. “You did  _ not _ kick my ass,” he huffs, lips twisted in a pout that Michael wants to kiss away. “If that was a tournament match, I  _ definitely _ would have won, and you know it.”

“Sure you woulda,” Michael hums, rolling his eyes just for show, just to provoke Jeremy a little more; God knows they both have a competitive streak a mile wide, and his boyfriend’s just so much fun to rile up.

“You wanna go again, Jones?” Jeremy challenges, squinting at Michael as he moves his finger from his face to his chest, jabbing him in the sternum. “I'll kick the shit outta you all night.”

And Jeremy's right; he's got endurance that Michael doesn't and takes to sparring like a fish in water; but Michael's not to be deterred. He takes Jeremy's hand in his own, turning it palm-up as he lays his other hand on Jeremy's shoulder and slides his leg between the other lad’s, a flash of recognition sparking in Jeremy's eyes just a second too late; Michael twists Jeremy's hand just far enough to strain him, sweeping one of his ankles and pushing with the hand at his shoulder all at once, dropping Jeremy onto his back on the padded dojang floor.

The wind is knocked out of Jeremy for a second, as Michael releases his hand and offers him a smug grin, kneeling on the floor beside him. “Gonna kick the shit outta me, huh?” he taunts, snickering when Jeremy simply shuts his eyes and offers Michael a middle finger.

“You're the worst boyfriend ever,” Jeremy wheezes, letting his head fall back against the floor. “Hapkido is  _ cheating.” _ The whine just makes Michael laugh harder, moving to kneel between Jeremy's legs so he can better lean over him and kiss him.

“Lemme make it up to you?” he offers against Jeremy's soft lips, pushing up his uniform top and the black tank he wears underneath to stroke Jeremy's hip as they trade hot, lazy kisses.

“I was about to ask if there was lube, and then I remembered you're you,” Jeremy mumbles back, setting them both giggling again, until Michael runs his hand along the curve of Jeremy's cock through his pants and the younger lad whimpers under him.

“But Jeremy… The dojang,” Michael whispers, grinning cheekily as he slows his hand, threatening to pull away, and Jeremy growls.

“Fuck you,” he snaps, groaning when Michael squeezes him, ducking his head to kiss at Jeremy's neck again.

“Nah, I think I'll fuck you, baby.” It's so fucking casual but it still makes Jeremy's toes curl, rocking his hips up into Michael's hand on his cock with a whine, a wordless plea for more. Michael drops a kiss on Jeremy's lips before pulling back, the younger groaning in disappointment as he reaches for Michael, missing the heat of his boyfriend’s closeness. “Lose the dobak,” he instructs.

Jeremy's hands go back to untying his belt as he and Michael separate, both heading for their gear bags to put away their belts and shed their uniforms, knowing better than to leave them in a pile like their sparring gear. Once he's down to his black tank and boxer briefs, Jeremy turns to find Michael similarly undressed, heated gaze raking over Jeremy's body and a condom and a packet of lube in his hand.

“You're so fucking hot,” Michael utters lowly, stalking across the room to press Jeremy against the wall, hands settling at Jeremy's hips as Michael crashes their mouths together, nipping at Jeremy's lips until he parts them, letting Michael dominate his mouth. Their teeth click together, like they’re sparring all over again, wrestling for control as Jeremy reaches up to grab the back of Michael’s neck, pulling him down closer to Jeremy’s level so he can fist his other hand in Michael’s sweaty curls. Michael moans loudly against Jeremy’s mouth, rocking their hips together to get the friction they both desperately need.

“God, Michael,” Jeremy pants, tugging Michael’s hair again, lips trailing to Michael’s jaw, scattering red marks across his throat with nips of his teeth and feeling the vibration of Michael’s groan under his mouth. The heat between them grows again, sweat beading up on already-salty skin, and it takes all Jeremy’s self-control not to wrap his legs around Michael's waist, let the older man hold him against the wall and just wreck him.

It's not a good position for prep, though, too precarious, and Jeremy doesn't wanna get dropped on his ass, so he untangles his hand from Michael's hair and pushes gently at his chest, sucking in a breath when Michael pulls his lips away, looking disappointed that he even has to. “What's up?” he asks, the low rumble of his voice, thick with arousal, stoking the fire in Jeremy's gut.

“Figured we should be a little more horizontal if you wanna fuck me,” Jeremy laughs, his own voice already wrecked, stumbling over a few words, but Michael gets the idea, nodding and stealing another chaste kiss before he backs up, stripping off his sweat-soaked tank top, the definition of his chest sending shocks of insecurity and arousal through Jeremy, as always. His back is still to the wall as Michael raises a brow, stepping into his line of sight to break Jeremy out of his thoughts.

“C’mere, J,” the older man hums, tugging Jeremy by his shirtfront so that he follows Michael to the floor, straddling his lap with their chests pressed together. A grin tugs at his lips, already swollen red from Jeremy's lips and teeth, as he slides his hands under Jeremy's tank, pushing it up and off so he can toss it aside and properly admire the younger lad. “God, you look so good.”

There's nothing better than the flush that spreads across Jeremy's face, Michael swears. His hands roam Jeremy's chest, rolling the younger lad’s nipples between his fingers before Michael moves to grab Jeremy's ass, squeezing it as he rocks his hips up against Jeremy, drawing the prettiest fucking moan from him.

“Michael, Jesus- fuck,” he husks, leaning their foreheads together as he rolls his hips to meet Michael’s own rocking. “You gonna open me up o-or what?”

“Yeah, baby, I’ve got you,” Michael whispers back, hooking his thumbs in the back of Jeremy’s waistband, pulling his briefs down past the curve of his cheeks and squeezing them, appreciating the firm muscle under Jeremy's softness before he helps him completely out of his underwear. “Fuckin’ perfect.”

A little whine escapes Jeremy and Michael's heart flutters, fingers fumbling a little before he gets the lube opened, squeezing some out onto his fingers before urging Jeremy up onto his knees. He already knows the drill, blush deepening as he spreads his cheeks to allow Michael to sink his slick fingers inside him, Jeremy's cock leaking precum as Michael fucks him open, quick and messy and so fucking good. Michael's got big hands and long, thick fingers and Jeremy swears, he could get off just like this: hell, he  _ has _ before.

“Michael, God- I'm ready, stop fuckin’ around,” Jeremy pleads, crying out when Michael's fingers find his prostate, giving it one firm rub before pulling out, the shit-eating grin on his face completely invalidating the innocent eyes Michael tries to give him. “Asshole.”

Michael snickers, planting a kiss on Jeremy's lips before he wiggles out of his own boxer briefs, kicking them away and then tearing open the condom packet, stifling a groan as he rolls it onto his aching erection and slicks his cock with the rest of the lube. His eyes are dark as he looks up at Jeremy, staring in open adoration and want. “You look so goddamn good, J.”

The compliment has Jeremy ducking his head to hide his face, reaching behind himself to take Michael's cock in hand and line it up with his entrance. “You talk an awful lot for a guy who wants to fuck,” he mutters, flashing Michael a grin before he starts sinking down on his boyfriend's thick cock, Michael's blunt nails digging into Jeremy's hips, only adding to the myriad bruises on his body.

Jeremy can't help moaning once he's fully seated on Michael's cock, the stretch and the way Michael fills him, pressing up against his walls just right, making Jeremy's toes curl. Michael's in about the same state, back against the mats, staring up at Jeremy like he doesn't know whether to worship him or ruin him. It makes Jeremy feel powerful, an ego boost that's only heightened by Michael's unabashed moan when Jeremy clenches around him. He wants to fuck himself on Michael, brace his hands on Michael’s abdomen and ride him recklessly, but a wicked thought occurs to him and Jeremy simply rolls his hips, sighing softly before taking his own leaking cock in hand, stroking himself slow and teasing, giving Michael a show and nothing else.

He curses lowly, clenching around Michael, and grins when Michael’s grip on his hips somehow tightens further, the older man panting heavily as he searches Jeremy’s face, Jeremy’s smirk only growing when realization dawns on Michael’s face. “Oh, you  _ dick,” _ Michael hisses, lip curling in a determined snarl, “I’m gonna fuck the shit out of you.”

Before Michael can make good on his promise, Jeremy grabs his wrists, pulling his hands off of Jeremy’s hips and leaning forward to pin them above Michael’s head, chuckling as Michael squirms under him, trying to buck his hips up into Jeremy and growling in frustration when Jeremy just pulls further off of him. “Thought you were gonna fuck the shit out of me, babe?” he taunts, leaning forward until Michael is barely inside him, making the older man whine.

“Jeremy- c’mon, J,  _ please. _ I’ll fuck you so good, baby. You know you love my cock.” He’s not wrong; Michael feels so good, and his filthy words just make Jeremy want it more; but Jeremy’s gonna take his time.

“You’re right; I do love your cock,” Jeremy hums in reply, biting his lip as he considers Michael, sweaty and desperate underneath him. “I love it so much, I think I’m gonna- ah, fuck- think I’m gonna fuck myself on it until I cum.” He rocks back on Michael, head tipping back as he fills himself with his boyfriend’s girth, feeling Michael’s hips jerk in frustration and moving one hand from Michael’s wrists to his abdomen, the older man’s muscles twitching under him.

“You’re not gonna cum ‘til I say so, right, Michael?” A muscle in Michael’s jaw jumps, frustration obvious on his face, but he nods, too desperate for it to deny Jeremy, and Jeremy rewards him by bouncing on his cock, both of them moaning out. “Oh, fuck- god, Michael, you feel so good. You're s-so fucking big.”

“You're a  _ tease,” _ Michael spits back, tugging at Jeremy's grip on his wrists, though it’s mostly for show; they both know Michael could easily break out, but the game is too much fun to end this quickly. Jeremy rolls his hips slowly, nails digging into Michael’s pale belly as he lifts himself again, thighs trembling and sore after their long round of sparring, the slow pace he sets almost as excruciating for Jeremy as it must be for Michael.

The look on his face is worth it, though: the way Michael’s mouth hangs open, curses and groans leaving his bruised and bitten lips, the flush on his cheeks that only makes his freckles stand out more, and, God, the adoration in his eyes, how tenderly he looks at Jeremy despite the lust that’s so obvious on his face. Jeremy loves this, seeing his boyfriend like this, so perfect and wonderful that he has to cut Michael a little slack, picks up the pace a little, moaning out as he slams himself down, hips jerking as the tip of Michael’s cock meets his prostate. He could get lost in the feeling, does get a little lost, head tipping back and eyes falling shut as Jeremy pulls his hand from Michael’s wrists to better brace himself on the older man’s abdomen, whining as he fucks himself faster, harder, heat building in his gut.

He hears Michael growl a little before the elder’s broad hands grab Jeremy’s hips, halting Jeremy’s momentum and arching his back to roll them over, putting Jeremy flat on his back with a feral grin. Michael’s bruising kiss muffles both Jeremy’s yelp of surprise and the punched-out moan that leaves him as Michael starts fucking into him, pounding jackrabbit quick, grip sliding from Jeremy’s hips to his thighs so he can wrap Jeremy’s legs around his waist, chuckling against his lips at the way Jeremy’s heels dig into his lower back, hips jerking to meet Michael’s thrusts.

_ “God- _ told you I’d fuck you right, baby,” Michael husks against Jeremy’s lips, loving the way Jeremy shudders under him at the pet name, whimpering Michael’s name brokenly as the older man slams into him. “Just love this big cock, huh? Such a slut for it.”

Jeremy whines his name again, hands fisting in Michael’s hair, pulling it tight enough to make Michael’s scalp throb, his pace stuttering a little before he goes for Jeremy’s throat, sucking angry red marks into the soft skin and relishing in the ragged cry it earns him.

“Yeah, that’s it, Lil’ J. You’re s-so fucking good. Tight little ass,” he mutters, can’t help the filthy compliments that spill out of him, loving the way Jeremy squirms and whines under him, cheeks getting darker with every word. “S-so good, J.”

_ “Hah- _ Michael, fuck- harder,  _ please-” _ Michael shuts him up with another bruising kiss, slamming into Jeremy hard enough that his upper thighs sting from hitting the younger’s ass, but it’s worth it when Michael swallows those sweet moans that Jeremy breathes out, when Jeremy’s blunt nails scratch at Michael’s scalp and his body goes so fucking tight around Michael, so hot and tight and Michael knows he’s so close, they both are.

He reluctantly peels his hand off of Jeremy’s thigh, reaching between their bodies to stroke Jeremy’s cock, feeling it throb in his grip as Jeremy gasps against Michael’s mouth, jerks up into his hand and back down to meet Michael’s next thrust, whining something incoherent that Michael understands anyway. “Gonna-  _ ah, fuck- _ gonna cum for me, baby?” Michael asks, mouth moving from Jeremy’s, across his cheek to his jaw, ear close enough to Jeremy’s lips that he can hear every sound he makes, not that Jeremy’s really  _ quiet. _ “Gave you everything you wanted, huh? A good spar and a good fuck and now you’re gonna cum, right, Lil’ J?”

Something like a sob falls from Jeremy’s lips before his cock pulses in Michael’s grip, cum striping across his chest and dripping onto Michael’s fingers, and Michael practically growls as his body clamps down, a vice grip that has Michael’s thrusts stuttering, desperately chasing his own orgasm inside Jeremy’s hot, blissfully tight hole. His little whimpers of overstimulation are so fucking hot Michael can’t stand it, burying his face in the curve of Jeremy’s throat and mouthing at his soft skin as Michael’s dirty hand grips Jeremy’s hip, pulling him into each thrust.

“Please, baby, lemme cum. You’re so fuckin’ hot, Jeremy, I love you-  _ please, _ I need it,” Michael begs, laughing a little at the confused noise Jeremy makes in between his moans. “You s-said I couldn’t cum unless you said so, Jeremy,  _ fuck, _ you feel so good-”

And Jeremy’s pressing a kiss against Michael’s temple, panting out, “Cum, Michael,” and Michael swears he whites out for a second as he thrusts deep into Jeremy and finishes, moaning his boyfriend’s name like a goddamn prayer.

Jeremy’s fingers gently card through his sweaty hair as Michael comes down from one hell of an orgasm, still buried inside Jeremy, face tucked into his throat as Michael tries to catch his breath, blood still pounding in his ears. His boyfriend is so warm and comfortable that Michael swears he could fall asleep like this, if not for the fact that they’re naked in the dojang and Jeremy’s covered in cum and they should probably leave before someone finds them and they get arrested for public indecency.

A snicker leaves Michael at the ridiculousness of it all.

“What’s so funny?” Jeremy mumbles, mystified, and Michael just laughs that much harder, his boyfriend huffing before joining in with low chuckles of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed! come hit me up at blackbat09 on tumblr!


End file.
